valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
April: Darcsen Liberation
Medium Tank A Gatling Turret | officers = Scout Veteran Sniper Shocktrooper | aces = | coord = }} Story When Noel informs Class G of their next mission, Juliana enters the classroom harshly comments on how the mission has "trickled all the way down" to Class G. She then berates Darcsens on how they left Europa scorched and barren, and Lanseal should remove all Darcsens at once. This provoked Cosette and slapped Juliana in the face. She asserts that Zeri is a member and friend of Class G, and that Juliana has no right to insult him because of his race. Avan steps in and insists that Zeri is Zeri regardless of race; just like how Juliana is Juliana. After Juliana leaves, Zeri apologizes to both Avan and Cosette. Then Avan notes that there is no need to apologize, for they need to suit up for their mission. When Class G arrives at Diebal Mountains, they discover that the rebels have already begun their assault. Joachim questions the Darcsens' actions, noting that they are not rebelling against the GRA. Mischlitt tells Joacheim that the Darcsen do not retaliate, and that violence would tarnish their pride as a race. Mission Briefing General Baldren, the rebel infantry commander, has had well-defended camps constructed in areas 1, 3, and 4. Capture the enemy camps to rescue the village. Reports indicate there are places only tanks with an "ice breaker" function can pass, so use this to your advantage. Strategy By this month, you should have at least a couple 2nd branch classes now. One you will definitely need is Fencer, because of their high HP and Defense. Make sure you also have Lt Tank B and Cptd AA Gatling-1 turret (Which has INSANE vs. Armour - 1200) These can be gained from Ace drops in the March missions Defensive Exam and Storming the Bridge(the turret is a random drop, not a blueprint). Lt Tank B is especially useful because of increased mobility and the CP cost of one. Constructor Arm is also very useful. Deploy the tank and a Scout. On your first turn make sure to create the ladder leading up to the first base and destroy the Med Tank. Get a Shocktrooper up the ladder to capture the first base. Now advance the tank forward and take out the infantry there. Continue moving up the left slope and take out the infantry on the base. Keep going all the way to the left, taking out all the enemies, until you hit the side. If you have moved efficiently, you should have sight of the Gatling Turret near the base. Now get the Scout to capture the base, put him on standby and deploy a Fencer to crouch at the sandbags. End your turn. Baldren (with his cheatingly high AP of 800) will take the base in Area 3 you just claimed, then withdraw to your area. He will move toward your Fencer and attack. Your Fencer will survive, just. On your next turn, since Baldren has foolishly turned his back on your tank, shoot him in the back of the head. This will turn his attention to your tank. Swipe at him with your Fencer, making him turn again. Even if he evades this, it doesn't matter. Once again have your tank shoot him in the back of the head. He should be dead now. (Only if you headshot him twice) After he's dead, the rest of the mission will be a cakewalk, but just a few tips - To get a higher rank, don't bother conquering the other areas completely. This will take too long. I managed to scrape a B rank by taking both areas simultaneously (Thanks to aeonlash for that strategy) Rewards |Material = |Bonus Unit = |Base Camp = |Other Reward = }} Aftermath After receiving word that the region has purged most of the region, Baldren is forced to retreat from a command. Cosette notes that the rebels are retreating, and Class G decides to go help the remaining survivors of the massacre. While Class G is helping out with the relief effort, Zeri is somewhere else. Avan checks on him and Zeri explains the motivation behind the GRA. He notes that the Darcsen do not retaliate because the cycle of revenge comes back to haunt them in the end. Zeri decides that he won't let the status quo continue, and that he'll become a military hero. He believes that if the people of Gallia can accept even one Darcsen, the persecution will end. And that he'll do whatever it takes to end said prejudice. Notes/Trivia The "competitive" Potential is awakened in Zeri. Transfer student Vario Kraatz joins class G. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Missions Category:Missions Category:April Missions Category:One-Star Missions